


The McGarrett suprise

by jenness77



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenness77/pseuds/jenness77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The McGarrett Surprise- I know we all love to torture Danny, so I decided to hang Steve out for a bit. Steve has always kept his family safe, well what if he had an actual family a wife and son. What if that wife got injured and Steve had to finally come clean with his Ohana? Could they understand where he was coming from or will they turn their backs leaving Steve truly alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago , it nagged at me for so long that I had to spit it out .

The weather had turned out to be perfect. The week of rain had cooled the temperature down to a nice 82 degrees. Mary had picked the perfect week to visit her brother. She looked over at him as he loaded up the truck with the food. They had planned on having lunch at their father's grave. It was Memorial day week so Mary thought even though she had missed the service it would be a nice thing to do .

" Hey did you call them to give them directions this time " Mary asked her brother , sometimes she felt as if Steve thought everyone knew where the cemetery was .

"Yes I called this morning to tell them "Steve told her with a smile. Mary was happy to see her brother smile he hadn't done that in a long time.

"Come on lets go "he told her as she tried to carry everything to the truck. Yes the day was perfect for the events he had planned and Steve's smile kept going as he got into his truck and headed towards his father's resting place.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to where their father was laid to rest. They saw two people already standing there. Mary got out of the truck and grabbed her stuff and the food and then looked at her brother.

"Hey are you coming?"

Steve sat there for a minute looking at the two people. Once more a smile crossed his face as he shut off the truck and got out.

The slamming of the truck door caused the two people to turn around. The woman looked at the truck and squeezed her son's hand she leaned down and whispered in his ear. " See I told you he would be here , go say hello " she let go of her son's arm and watched as the ten year old ran over to the woman and man walking towards her . The man leaned down and hugged her son and then kissed his cheek. He stood up and took her sons hand walked towards her.

She hadn't seen him in three months but talked to him every day. Seeing him now made her feel like a damn school girl. She looked down at her hands and smiled as the emerald on her hand caught the sun , it reminded her of how his hazel eyes could turn that color .


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Aunt Mary ,can we go to the beach ?" the young boy asked her .

" Of course we can Jake , who do you think your asking ,we can do what ever you want ." she told her nephew . She smiled at her brother Steve had arranged it with the governor to give his team a very much deserved break . The Governor was more than happy to give it to them . Danny had flown home to Jersey with Grace to visit his parents , Chin had taken his wife on a honeymoon and kono had gone to surf in California. Steve had made sure to keep his visiting family a secret .

" Come on help me spread this blanket , and set the food out I'm sure your dad wants a few minutes with your mom" Mary told Jake .

Steve looked at his perfect wife and didn't have to say a ward to her . He had been in love with this woman before him from the first time they had met . It was the way she could make him laugh no matter how bad things had gotten . She had known what his life was like . He had given her a chance to get out even after his father died . She asked him if he was crazy and told him that she loved him and wouldn't ever leave . She knew the risks and she knew that every day there was a chance she would never see him again .

She smiled at him as he walked up and embraced her , a smiled crossed her face as she felt his arms tighten around her . It had been a long three months and she had missed him so much this time . She looked at him with her amber eyes and he kissed her cheek. She sighed contently closing her eyes and happy just to be in his arms .

Steve turned to look at his son and then back at his wife and kissed her lips , this time with a little more need behind it . He hadn't seen his wife in three months and was going to show her and his son just how much he loved them .

" Okay , I'm a little creeped out about making out in front of your father's grave"

"And I'm a little grossed out watching you do that here . Natalie how is you ?" Mary asked as she walked over and hugged her . She hadn't seen her in a month with trying to be stealthy about bringing Natalie and Jake to the island .

" I'm good and I have surprise for you , I made Jake and Steve promise to let me show you " she told her as she pulled a picture out of her purse and handed it to Mary .

Mary took the picture and studied it for a minute before squealing like a school girl and hugged Natalie .

" Oh my god it's about time and congrats , I'm going to be an aunt again"

" Yes you are and these two begged me to tell you right away but I wanted to surprise you."

" When are you due ?"

"March some time"

" Mom, Dad , come on came we eat before the bugs decide to steal all our food ?" Jake asked already biting into a sandwich that his aunt had made for them . Steve and Natalie joined Mary and Jake for lunch . They laughed and talked of what they were going to do while they had the two weeks together . Mary had promised to take Jake to the beach every morning and spend as much time as she could with him . Even though they both lived in the same state , her job took her away a lot .

Jake looked at his grandpa's grave and wondered if his grandpa would be proud of him . He had seen pictures of him and his dad . Steve noticed his son had gotten quiet and looked at little sad .

" hey ,what's the matter with you over there , you look like my partner Danny ?"

" I just wonder if grandpa would be proud of me and if he knows mom is having a baby ?"

"Are you kidding me , my dad is very proud of you and I'm sure he knows mom is having a baby , now lets get this cleaned up so we can go do something fun , what do you say ?" he smiled when Jake light up .

" Can I go to the beach ?"

" Sure , but let get going before it gets to dark and the sharks start their hunting"

" I know dad" Jake told hi m rolling his eyes . He surfed in California and knew all about when to surf.

20 minutes later Steve had pulled into his drive and a black impala pulled in behind him . Jake ran into the house with Mary right behind him . Natalie walked over to Steve and smiled .

" You are lucky he didn't ask how your father knew you knocked me up or how I got knocked up . But when he does its all you " she laughed

"Hmmm I'll just tell him his mother seduced me I had no choice"

" I seduced you , right because grease and oil does it for you, I was fixing the bike remember"

" I do ,as a matter of fact you had grease streaked in your hair and over your eye" Steve pulled her closer to him and kissed her . His hands roamed up to her hair and he tangled his fingers into the chestnut locks .

" mmmm, it's a good thing I'm already pregnant , other wise I have a feeling I'd be leaving pregnant.

Steve only gave her a wicked smile then asked " Are you coming to the beach or do you have something else to do "

" I am actually going to lay down and relax since it's the first time in weeks that I've been able too . Don't let him get sunburned McGarrett" she told him as she saw her son and Mary coming out of the house .

" Mom are you coming too?"

" nope your mom is staying here relaxing , I hear you slept all the way here and your mom didn't so its just you and me and Mary" Steve gave Natalie a quick kiss before heading to the truck . Jake waved as did Mary .

She watched them leave and then noticed a silver expensive car pulling into the drive way and a dark haired thin woman walked towards her .

" was that Steve that just left ?" the woman asked in an English accent .

" it was and Mary . I can call him back though"

The woman eye balled her " No , no I don't want to bother him , I needed him to do something for me and my daughter . I'm sorry where are my manners I'm Rachel Edwards , Danny's ex wife" she extended her hand out and Natalie took it .

" I'm Natalie Ryans , Steve just took my son and his sister to the beach . I can call him back its no problem . Or I can tell him to call you ?"

" That would actually work ,here is my number and just tell him Rachel stopped by . With my daughter gone for two weeks I have a lot of free time"

Natalie smiled as she took the number from the woman's hands and said good bye to her . She turned and walked up the steps of the house never seeing the other woman sitting in her car watching her wondering who she was . Natalie just closed the door went over to the couch that she had picked out , laid down with the remote in her hand but never turned it on her eyes closed and she feel into a deep sleep .


	3. Chapter 3

Steve smiled proudly as he watched his son, ride the wave in. Jake was a lot like Steve now he was going to have another child for his heart to wrap around. Some days he wished he could share moments like this with his partner and team. He knew he couldn't though. He didn't eve n allow his son to have the same last name. He knew Danny would love his wife , maybe a little too much so this was way even though the McGarretts kept the secret together and under one roof . If he told anyone, something bad would happen. He wasn't sure after his father if his team could pull him back from losing his family.

He looked over at Mary, who had accepted his wishes of keeping things quiet; she did call him a few times a week though.

"Hey Dad, can we get some shave ice?"

" Sure go ahead I have to call mom" Steve told him as he watched his son and sister walk away he called Danny first to see how his partner was doing with the time off .

"Danno, how is the time off with just you and Gracie"

" Steve , if I was into guys I'd kiss you this has been perfect , no step Stan no Rachel , just me and monkey . Gracie… Monkey wants to talk to Steve?"

"Uncle Steve? Thank you for letting my daddy has time off to spend it with me. I wish you could have come though. I'll visit you when I get home, we can go to the beach"

"Sure Gracie I'd love that, listen put danno back on I need to tell him something "

"Ok, love you Steve "

"Love you too Gracie"

"Hey Danno, I guess me and your daughter have a date when you get home , listen enjoy your time off and I'll see you when you get back . Mary is here nagging me about something I'll call you later"

Steve hung up the phone and turned his attention back to his son who was walking back over to him.

"Dad?"

"What's up buddy?"

"Do you think mom will be mad if I stay at Aunt Mary's tonight, she booked this great hotel …..."

" What? Your hogging my son " he teased .

" Nope just figured you and that lovely wife of your could use some alone time , and I did book a pretty awesome room " she winked .

"alright , alright , go ahead with aunt Mary but you listen to her and you don't spoil him " he watched the two of them start to walk away , he fished his key out of his pocket and headed back to his house .

20 minutes later he was pulling into his drive way he was looking forward to spending time with Natalie . He did miss her a lot and figured that was why he had such a strong tie to Danny . He needed some kind of bond between another human being that couldn't be broken ,and from the first time Danny pulled a gun on him and never back down from Steve , no matter how angry Danny got him the shorter man always stood his ground and sometimes Steve would cave in or simmer down.

He heard the door open and saw Natalie come out , " hey handsome ,where is our kid , I told you not to sell him before the other one was born " she teased him . He walked up to her and kissed her , he took a good look at her and frowned .

"What is the matter, you look like you didn't get any sleep"

"Afternoon morning sickness sucks " she told him " so come take a nap with me and then you can take me to dinner and who knows you sir might just get lucky" Natalie told him . Steve forgot all about the morning sickness until now. His son gave her a hard time too but he followed his beautiful wife into the bedroom and laid down next to her curling his body around hers and listening to the waves crashing onto the shore.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve, woke up to the sound of water falling, he opened one eye and then the other. The bathroom door had been left open and he smiled when he saw his wife in the shower , he rolled into his side just watching her . He never got tired of watching his wife, doing anything really. When he first met her it was in a coffee shop, she was reading a book and he couldn't stop looking at her. She asked him if he was stalking her for some good reason with his eyes. He told her no that she was just that beautiful and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had invited him to sit down with her. He had to decline at first but days later after talking to her he did sit down and chatted with her . She had given him her work number and hoped for the best.

This was the best. He got out of bed and walked down stairs to use his other shower , he knew if he joined her there would not be a dinner and honestly he was a little hungry and was looking forward to taking his wife with out their son out on the town . After his shower he went back upstairs and got dressed. His bathroom door was no closed and he decided to just wait downstairs for his wife.

He had planned on taking Natalie to he and Danny's favorite place to eat but then again how do explain to your wife of 13 years that you and your partner are only partners in the unit when you take her to your place to eat. He had to come up with some place else. He was waiting to see what she put on to decide where he was taking her. He didn't have to wait long.

Natalie had decided on a black dress with small pearl buttons, she tried to straighten out her hair which was a disaster. She ended up brushing it all out and it looked good enough. She was in red high heel which brought her a little past her husbands shoulder.

"So what do you think?" she smiled at him as he watched her move towards him. At that moment he knew exactly where he was taking her.

"You look good, but give me five minutes and I'll be right back down" he gave her a quick kiss and ran back up the stairs. He went into his closet and found what he was looking for. He quickly changed his clothes looked at himself in the mirror and it reminded him of the day he had put on his dress blues for his wedding. He grabbed his hat and white gloves and wandered back downstairs.

Natalie had taken his spot on the kitchen chair, she looked up when he cleared his throat and a huge smile formed on her face.

" Wow , look who cleans up nice" she told him as she stood up , walked over to where he was and let the view soak into her head .

"Lt. Commander Steven McGarrett you sir are one handsome man "she purred "now where are we going to go eat because I'm starving"

With a smile he grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door with him, a black hummer sat in the street with a driver, one of his old friends waiting for hem to come out. He had made a call while he was upstairs.

" Wow man you two are one sexy couple , you sure you want to stay married to this death trap Nat . Because I'd be happy to take over for the commander" the man grinned looking at his friend and his wife.

" Eric , you are very sweet but we both know who runs this horse and pony show and its not the Commander" she winked at him as he helped her into the Hummer. She had met a few of his Seal pals not many though. She looked out the window as she realized how much of his life she was missing. She knew her son missed his dad and he full accepted the why better than Natalie. But then again she has had to live with the why for 13 years. Tonight however she was not going to start that fight.

The hummer pulled up to a beautiful building with the name Ka Kai, Moana (The Ocean) Eric helped her out and Steve was right behind her , he grabbed her hand and led her inside . The place was beautiful, the blues and light greens and light blues blended in together perfectly, and it really did remind her of the ocean.

As they ate dinner and talked about how much they had missed in each others lives. Steve couldn't help but noticed the sadness that his wife was trying not to show. He knew this had been hard on her and now that they were having another child together it would be even harder. Maybe he could move her closer like to one of the other Islands, maybe just move her to Hawaii itself. He had defiantly missed his son and he wondered if he could stand missing a birth of his child. He had barely made it in time for Jake's birth. In the back of his head he wondered if maybe he should let her go, end their marriage and that way she could move here with out the fear of anyone coming after her family. He looked at her smiling at him and it tugged at his heart, he didn't want to leave his wife. He had watched his best friend do it not once but twice and knew the hurt that it caused Danny to walk away the second time.

Natalie studied her husband and frowned at him "What ever you are thinking in that pretty head of yours stop it, you look like some one just stole your dog and then killed it." Natalie put her dessert fork down and stood up. She walked over to her husband's side of the table and held out her hand.

"Come dance with me and your baby "she told him. A smile had finally curled onto his lips as he stood up to escort her out onto the dance floor. He wrapped one arms around her waist and the other hand held hers to his chest, she laid her cheek against his chest and they swayed to the music for what seemed like forever. A vibration in his pocket is what interrupted the moment they were having.

Steve finished around his pocket for a moment before finding what was buzzing " McGarrett!" he said into the phone ,he lead his wife off of the dance floor while talking to the person on the phone .

"Danny, look I can enjoy an evening with any lovely woman I want and Lori and Catherine have to get over themselves. No she isn't new she's an old one, "Steve caught Natalie's raised eyebrows and the smirk.

"Okay not old she is young and beautiful and fun and sexy, and sweet. Look I have to go yes she does turn into a pumpkin at midnight. I will call you later I promise go enjoy your vacation. Love you too Danno" Steve hung up the phone and looked at his wife who had burst into a fit of laughter.

"And you wonder why people think you and Danny are married. So we were caught huh?" Natalie asked him.

"Yes, so now what? What do you want to do?" he asked her as he leaned in to kiss her, he left a soft kisses a long her neckline and jaw, down to her shoulder and ended up at her hand.

" Well there is this hot Seal husband of mine that I haven't had sex with in 3 months and the baby hormones are starting to kick in ….."

"Wait….."

"Steven….lets just go home shall we?"

Steve had stopped at the beach and they watched the sun set while taking a walk then he had Eric drop them off at his house. Natalie went into the house first which Steve was not a fan of at all; he usually would go in first no matter who was with him. Just incase you never knew what you were going to find. He found her in the living room curled up on the couch, propping herself up on one arm.

"Hey Steve" she called to him; he wandered into the living room with a beer in one hand and grape juice in the other.

'Yeah? "

"I forgot to tell you earlier that a Rachel Edwards stopped by she said to have you call her. "

"Hmmm I wonder what Danny did this time to warrant her calling me. I'll call her in the morning."

"That is the woman Danny was married too? She was very pretty and very English"

"Yeah, I said the same thing to him when I first met her, she is piece of work though. A few times I had to separate them. She just wanted what was best for her daughter. I was pissed when she strung Danny a long with having another baby, which turned out to be Stan's"

Natalie leaned towards him and laid a heated kiss on his soft lips but he kept talking about Danny. She applied a needier passionate kiss on him. She pulled back and looked at him, his hazel eyes where a shocking blue color and he had a bliss full look on his face.

"So do you want to keep talking about poor Danny or do you want to do hot nasty things to your wife?" Steve smirked and pushed her back against the couch, kissing her collar bone working his way up to her sweet mouth. Natalie pushed him up and grabbed his hand leading him up to his room, she reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and placed it on the dresser.

" Unless it is going to help you in the bed it is not coming to bed" she told him as she unbuttoned his jacket . This was one of the many reasons Steve had married his wife , he would of brought the phone into bed just in case there ended up being a dead body some place . Right now his mind was on other important things and honestly he wasn't sure if he would have heard the phone it did start to ring.


	5. Chapter 5

The days had flown by, at least that felt that way to Steve. He took both his wife and son to the different islands, took them to the zoo and any thing that had to do with animals. He took Jake for a few different hikes and had taken them boating as well. The last day had come and Jake had started in on his new idea a few days ago which Steve hadn't quite given him an answer.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you think about what I asked you for?" Jake prodded slowly there was a certain way to get things from his dad and he learned that skill from his mother.

"What did you ask me for because this time it was many things" Steve asked him.

"Come on Dad you know what I asked you for" Jake threw in the trade mark McGarrett smile. The one that Steve had given Danny all the time when he talked him into things.

"I do, I do" Steve told him "and I am going to have to think about this one because it's another mouth for your mom to feed and clean up after …"

"You didn't think about that when you got me pregnant, now did you?' Nat shot at him grinning.

" Alright , I'll make you a deal , you can go window shopping but you send me the pictures and everything you know about the dogs and then we will narrow it down to one and next time I get to come home we will go get it" Steve offered . He saw the frown on both of their faces and knew that plan wasn't going to work.

"Alright, send me the picture and info on the dogs and I will let you know what I think then Aunt Mary will go with you to get it how does that sound"

"Better "they said in unison. Steve looked at the clock. Mary was going to take them to the airport he had promised Danny that he would pick him up in an hour. Him and Gracie. Well he promised Rachel he would pick them up; she had a date night with Stan.

"Alright guys and baby in there, call me when you get home" was all Steve could choke out. He hated this part, the part where his family leaves and he had to pretend this will be okay. He had made that mistake once for a year he lived with his family and while trying to help her father with a case , he mother had died because her father and Steve and made a mistake in suspects . The person had retaliated being involved with Russian mob ties, which led to her mothers and sisters death. His wife had gotten threatening letters after that, her father had to change identities.

Steve was always afraid someone would find out who he really was; his family had enough problems on their own. He didn't want to burden Natalie with always looking over her shoulder.

His thoughts were broken by his son hugging his waist and telling him he would Skype him the minute get got off the plane. Steve knelt down and wrapped him in his arms hugging him and told him he loved him and to behave. Jake was one well adjusted kid and very much like his mom. Steve watched as he walked out to the car with Mary.

He turned around to look at his pregnant wife, she was wearing a smile but it was a sad smile, which made him tear up and one by one tear fell from his eyes. He hated this, hated it.

Natalie, reached up and wiped away his tears with her thumbs and gave him a kiss, she knew this was hard, but the guilt that Steve had carried for the murder of her mother and sister weighted on him and she wished there was some way to take it away. She looked right into his hazel eyes with her amber colored ones.

"I love you Steve McGarrett, I love being your wife, and I love the grenade toting, gun wielding knife sharpening man that you are. There is nothing that you can do to ever make me stop loving you. Danny is coming back right and the rest of your team. It will be okay Steve." She pressed her lips to his cheek. She had gone through his every time they said good bye. She knew this time on the plane she might cry but she had a part of Steve going home with her and Jake always made her smile.

"I love you too, I promise this won't be forever "he returned her kiss on her lips and watched her walk out the door. Steve sat on his couch and let a few more tears fall from his eyes. He swore to himself that he was going to find away to keep his family and his ohana safe.

The soft buzz of his phone got his attention 'Danny' Steve cleared his throat before answering.

"Hey man …..wait what , no I didn't know your plane came in early. Because Danny, I was …busy. What? Yes with the girl your wife met. Danny, don't use that line on me because you have not obeyed that rule. okay I'll be right there , keep your shirt on" Steve hung up his phone and then noticed a few text messages he had not seen .

"Shit" Steve laughed as the term bros before hoes entered his mind. Both men where guilty of not obeying that rule.


	6. Chapter 6

"Book'em Danni" Steve smirked at the guy laying face down on the pavement. Danny had chased him down and pulled a McGarrett move by pouncing on him and hog tying him in seconds flat . He watched Danny lift the guy up and start walking him to a black and white. Today was a good day , the sun was shining for once ,they caught the bad guys and Steve wasn't aching any place . Steve leaned up against his truck and soaked in the moment before feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket.

He looked down at the phone and recognized the number , he started to walk away from the crime scene before answering the phone , he didn't want anyone over hearing him .

" Hey buddy what's up ?" he asked with a smile on his face, he assumed Jake was calling to tell him about Jagger the Dog that Natalie and Mary had let him get ,what was told was not what he was expecting and he felt his legs buckle underneath him .

"Dad? Daddy, mom's hurt" a broken voice told him. "She was in a car accident, Aunt Mary isn't here she is on a flight to Maine for work. Mom is in the hospital and grandpa is coming I'm scared Dad" his son told him.

"Jake where are you, are you at the hospital now" Steve croaked out.

"Yeah, mom doesn't look good, the doctor let me in with her but I'm not sure what is going on"

"Okay, is the doctor with you now?"

"Yeah" he heard his son's voice starting to crack "Okay Jake put the doctor on the phone okay?"

"Hello?"

Steve sighed before saying anything "This is Lt Commander Steven mcGarrett, my wife was brought in because of an accident at least that is what my son told me, can you tell me how she is?"

" Mr. McGarrett , your wife was brought in early this morning , her car was hit by a semi , it was raining and the trucks brakes failed it was an accident , the driver of the truck was thrown out of the truck and impaled on tree limb near by , his family was already informed . He however struck the drivers side of the car, your wife is alive, the baby survived so far and your son was not in the car. Your wife has sustained numerous cuts three broken ribs , and head trauma , she has not regained consciousness as of yet . We are keeping a close eye on the condition of her and the baby."

AS Steve listened to the doctor run through every thing that had happened he found himself getting nauseous and started to bend over slightly. He took a deep breath and noticed he had started to shake as well. He took a moment to take a few deep breaths before asking any questions.

"Is she going to be okay?" Steve ventured.

"As far as I can tell the baby will be fine"

"That was not what I asked you" Steve was forcing the fear down, "I asked you if Natalie was going to be okay"

"Sir, I won't know more until we run more tests or until she wakes up, I suggest Mr. Mcgarrett that you make arrangements to come see your wife. I will get the number from your son and keep you updated" was all the doctor told him as he handed the phone back to his son.

"Dad?" a small voice called out to him begging him to come home.

"Listen tells grandpa I'll be there as soon as I can. I promise, and Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"Love you too Dad, just come home. I have to call Aunt Mary again" with that the young boy hung up the phone. Leaving Steve to control his emotions, which he wasn't doing very well. He felt his throat beginning to swell up on him and dizziness came over him.

Chin had watched his friend take a phone call, he watch him walk away from them as he talked Chin noticed Steve becoming distressed. Now it just looked like the man was going to pass out. Chin walked over to where Steve was and grabbed him by the arm.

"You okay Brah?" Chin asked him as he led him over to a bench to sit down.

Steve ,heard him but didn't answer he just stared off into space still trying to wrap his head around what his son had just called to say , his wife and mother of his children was in a hospital hurt . He wasn't there to protect her or Jake. Now Jake was all alone.

"Steve!" Chin tried again but his friend still didn't answer him. He looked over where Danny and Kono where standing and motioned for them to come over. Danny grabbed Kono's arm and pointed where Chin and Steve was sitting.

"Something is wrong "was all he had to say before Kono nodded and walked with Danny over to Steve.

"What's wrong "Danny asked kneeling down to look at his friend?

"I have no idea, he got a phone call and then he just shut down. I can't get through to him." Chin told him. He moved out of the way so Danny could get closer to his best friend.

"Hey Steve, Steve look at me" Danny requested. Steve heard his best friends request and looked at him with the saddest hazel eyes ever.

Danny right away something happened, something bad, had happened to the Seal.

'Wanna, tell me what the someone killed my dog look is for?" he tried with a half hearted smile.

Steve shook his head no , as he looked up at Danny screaming silently that it was his fault , it was his fault that his family got hurt and he wasn't there to do anything . Danny looked up at Chin and Kono.

"Guys, I'll stay with him can you make sure that mess gets cleaned up "he asked pointing where the cruisers where still sitting awaiting instruction from Steve. Kono and Chin both nodded; if anyone could get through to Steve it was Danny.

Danny stood up and sat down next to his friend, Danny prayed this wasn't about Mary. He sat silently next to Steve not saying just being there for Steve. After about 15 minutes Steve seemed to pull himself together because he noticed his friend sitting next to him not saying anything. He turned his head to look at him and only nodded. Steve stood up and stretched, he knew he had to leave he had to go be with his son. First he had to tell his family other wise he was afraid he would loose them all because of his fear of keeping his family safe.

It was proven to him within the matter of minutes that even if he kept his wife and son away they still could get hurt. Just like his Ohana here in Hawaii, no matter how hard he tried to keep his family, his team safe , there was always a moment when he couldn't . He put his hand on Danny s leg as he stood up he gave the shorter man a small smile.

"I'm okay ,now I just have to go home , I have to pack and I have to tell you and Chin and kono something"


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours had past and the only person that had called him was Steve's father in-law saying that so far there was no change in Nat. They wanted her blood pressure to even out before they ran any tests. Baby was still going strong and Jake was better now that his Gramps was there. Steve told his father in law how sorry he was and the man told him it was an accident nothing could have stopped what happened.

Steve, had also told Danny to drop him off at home and he would met them at the palace to tell them what he had to say. Steve went into his closet and pulled out a box. He lifted the lid to the box and pulled out a few pictures. He could feel the tears well up in his eyes as he looked at them. Moments later he was in his truck heading towards his office where the rest of his family was waiting to hear what he had to say.

As he walked into the lobby of the building he saw his friends seated in their chairs just waiting. The fear of resentment from them filled him. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

Danny walked up to him with a beer in his hand; he handed the beer to him then went back and sat down.

Steve, set the beer down on the desk next to him and looked at them.

"I have something that I have been keeping from you. I'm just going to tell you what it is and you can decide what you want to do with the information. I'm guessing though, you will be hurt an I don't blame you"

Kono spoke up "what ever it is you can tell us" Chin and Danny nodded in agreement.

"Okay, the call I got was from my son, telling me that my pregnant wife was in a car accident and now is in the hospital" he got out almost in one breath; he stood there waiting for the reactions. He looked at Danny who he thought would be the first one with the arms flying and ranting. He was wrong it was Kono who looked the most betrayed by the news.

"Wait back up you has a and they are now?" she asked quietly. Steve looked at Chin and Danny who only looked at each other and then back to him.

"I'm sorry I never mentioned them, something happened a long time ago and I decided it was better if no one knew about them." Steve sighed as he sat down.

" Wait , your father once mentioned sending a carved boat to someone named Jacob and that he loved it , but when I asked him who Jacob was he never mentioned him again" chin said .

"He did, Jake was 6 at the time, and he still has the boat. I married a woman named Natalie 13 years ago, and between her father and me we managed to get her mother and sister killed . I decided it was best if no one knew about her. Then she had Jake, they were here while you where all on vacation. That was the woman Rachel saw at my house. Mary was here too. We told Mar that she was going to be an Aunt again" Steve's voice choked as he continued to tell them about his wife and son.

A Half hour later after Steve told his friends everything there was. Kono was the first one to react, she got out of her chair walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. She pulled back and then slapped him. The sound of the stinging slap surprised Chin and Danny both jumped.

"Never keep secrets from us again!" Kono warned him as she pointed her finger at him.

Steve looked at his two male friends who still looked shocked but only nodded in agreement.

"So what is your plan, because you know you have to go see her and you kid so Danny's in charge I'm guessing?" Kono smiled. "And what are you having, well your wife having?" she added excitedly.

"I have to call her father and see what is going on but Yes Danny will take over for me until I come back. And Natalie and I are having a girl" Steve told her. He looked at Chin and Danny who still didn't have anything to say.

"Steve, you are family, you don't have to handle this by yourself anymore" Chin told him. Those words where what broke his dam of tears. Steve stood up quickly and the tears continued to fall. Kono hugged him again and then looked at the clock she had an appointment that she was late for.

"Look, I have to go but Chin and Danny will stay here with you okay?"

Steve was going to answer but was interrupted by his cell phone. "McGarrett"

"Mr. McGarrett, I wanted to update you on Natalie. She is stable the baby's heart beat is very strong and everything looks good there. However your wife still has not woken up yet. I suggest you get here soon so we can go over options which will be best for your wife." Steve sank back done into to the chair and his eyes teared up again this was not the kind of news he wanted to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer - i do not own anything from Hawaii five o


End file.
